


an endless road to rediscover

by hollyhobbit101



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to possession, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, all very brief i promise!, mostly comfort for once, or: canon takes a brief detour, references to past non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: So, Klaus figures, maybe not telling their siblings about Ben was taking it a bit too far. He should probably fix that - maybe then the little shit will stop trying to possess him.orafter a talk with allison, klaus calls a family meeting.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a follow-on from my previous story, [spirits in my head (they won't go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711063). i'd recommend reading that one before this, but in case you don't, essentially, allison finds out about ben after the tiki bar scene.
> 
> title from brother by avicii

Allison had been hoping - foolishly, apparently - for a little peace this morning. After last night - Dad, Klaus, _Ben_ \- she could do with a lie in, to say the very least. Plus, she’s barely been able to spend any time with Ray lately, and they’re way overdue on making up for it. So, sue her, she wants some time to herself, apocalypse be damned.

But she’s a Hargreeves. So, naturally, she’s woken early by a soft knocking at their front door. She groans, then slips out of bed and pads to the window, internally cursing out whoever decided to bother them.

Somehow, she’s not surprised to see Klaus on the step. He looks up and grins, waving _hello_ up at her. Allison scowls, to which Klaus just blows a kiss. 

She sighs, then hurries over to the dresser, moving as quickly and quietly as possible. Ray, thankfully, is still asleep; Allison really doesn’t want to have to explain why her brother is at their house at the crack of dawn. Partly because she doesn’t even know herself yet, but she’s sure it’s something she won’t want to explain to Ray. 

By the time she’s made her way downstairs, Allison has a whole speech ready for Klaus, chewing him out for showing up unannounced at six in the fucking morning when she’s barely had any sleep as it is, and -

And, her words die on her lips as soon as she opens the door. Klaus looks awful. Looking at him, Allison can only think to be grateful that she actually got some sleep; not even Klaus’s (probably)(definitely) faked grin can distract from the dullness of his eyes or the heaviness to his shoulders.

Allison opts for a gentler tone. “What are you doing here, Klaus?”

He flaps his hands about, eyes darting every which way. “Oh, I was in the neighbourhood, thought I’d drop in and see my sister.”

She raises an eyebrow. “At six in the morning?”

“Is that the time?” Klaus sounds genuinely surprised, which is more than a little concerning - though, Allison isn’t sure she can be any more concerned about him right now. “Sorry I didn’t come at a more sociable hour, but I just _had_ to get young Benjamin out of the house. This whole cult environment - it’s not good for him, Allison! He’s getting _ideas_.”

“What do you mean?” she asks, narrowing her eyes. She instinctively looks for Ben even though she knows she won’t see him, her gaze eventually landing on a spot to Klaus’s left. “Did he try and possess you again?”

“Nothing so dramatic,” Klaus says airily. “No, we just had a staring contest of epic proportions. Didn’t want to leave anything to chance, you know? Anyway, one night without sleep? _Pshhh._ Child’s play. When I was in Rio, I was up for, oh, eight days? And -”

“Klaus!” Allison almost feels guilty for cutting him off, but nothing he’s saying is explaining why he’s at her house so early. Besides, every new detail she learns about Klaus’s life is distressing to say the least, and she’s not sure how much more she can handle. She forces a smile. “Can you just, _please_ , tell me what you’re doing here?”

“Right! Introductions.”

Allison blinks. “What?”

Klaus’s grin falters. “Well, I promised, didn’t I? Last night? Or was that just a fever dream, sometimes it’s hard to tell the difference.”

It takes a few more seconds for the memory to resurface, though Allison could kick herself for forgetting. “No, that happened,” she reassures him, nodding. “Ben, introductions, I got it.”

She waits, but Klaus doesn’t move a muscle and no Ben appears on her porch. She frowns. “Is he not here, or…”

“Oh, no, he’s here,” Klaus says. Then, eyes widening. “Oh! You thought I meant right now! No, I’m actually here to pick you up, you know, kind of wanted to do it in front of the whole family. Rip the band-aid off, so to speak. Vanya’s already in the truck - let me tell you, _she_ didn’t complain about the time, though that could be the whole ‘living-on-a-farm’ thing -”

Allison smacks his arm lightly, craning her neck to see Vanya watching them from Klaus’s truck. “Christ, Klaus, you couldn’t have led with that?”

He shrugs apologetically, but Allison just shakes her head and goes inside to grab her bag, only to almost crash into Ray. 

“Baby?” he says, frowning when he sees Klaus standing on the step. “What’s going on?”

“Um. Family business.” She shoots him a smile that she hopes is reassuring; judging by the worried look on Ray’s face, it doesn't work. “What about you? I thought you’d still be sleeping.”  
  


He smiles hesitantly. “I just got off the phone with Miles,” he explains. “Robert Kennedy’s people have reached out. I guess our little protest got their attention. I’m heading over to meet him now.”

Allison gasps, reaching out to take Ray’s hands. “That’s great, baby! I’m so happy for you.”

Ray’s smile broadens, real this time. “You want to come with?” he offers, his eyes flicking over to Klaus again.

She grimaces. “I wish I could, but…” She sighs, looking down at the floor, then back up at Ray. “It’s one of my brothers. I haven’t seen him in years, and this might be our last chance to reconnect.”

“Another one?” Ray jokes, but it falls flat. He drops her hands and looks away. “I understand. I’ll see you later, then?”

She nods. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” He turns and looks in the mirror, fixing his tie and hat. Tears come unbidden to Allison’s eyes, but she tries to blink them away before anyone notices.

“Ray,” she calls. He turns and looks back at her. “I love you.”

Ray smiles, then nods and leaves. Allison watches him go, moving to stand next to Klaus on the step, his arm coming up to wrap around her shoulders. She leans into the touch, closing her eyes and swearing silently that she’ll find a way to make it up to Ray. Once all of this is over, once the world has been saved - she’ll make it up to him. She will.

Allison looks up at Klaus. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Elliott’s place is a mess. Furniture overturned, a message on the floor written in what is definitely blood, and, oh yeah, there’s the small matter of his body on the balcony. Klaus sends a cheery wave to Elliott’s ghost. 

Elliott does not wave back. Spoilsport.

Allison frowns disapprovingly at him. Klaus sticks his tongue out at her, which elicits a disappointed head-shake, before she turns and heads into the back rooms.

“Luther?” Allison calls. “Diego?”

There’s a worrying silence which lasts for all of two seconds before a door flies open and Luther barges out. He's closely followed by Diego, who is shoving a knife back into its sheath almost disappointedly.

“What are you doing here?” Luther asks, bemused. Klaus opens his mouth to answer - he’s the reason they’re here after all - but Luther is entirely focused on Allison. Which, _rude_. Klaus turns to Vanya to commiserate but she’s not looking at him, turning somewhat green as she fixates on the mess of Elliott’s corpse.

Ah. Right. Amnesia, and all that.

Klaus grabs a blanket from the couch and throws it haphazardly over the body, so at least the worst of it is covered. He puts an arm around Vanya and slowly steers her towards their siblings, making sure to keep Ben in his eyeline. He’d feel bad for being so suspicious - really, he would - but while he’s fairly certain now that he’s not going to throw up or pass out, he’s still not exactly in mint condition.

He also can’t quite deal with not being able to see Ben, so he’s insisted on his brother staying somewhere in his line of sight. Ben had rolled his eyes at the request but he’s complying without complaint, so maybe Klaus should give him the benefit of the doubt. 

Still. A little bit of caution never hurt anyone.

“Who did this?” Allison’s asking. 

“The Feds,” Diego says, but Luther shakes his head.

“It’s not the government, Diego, they wouldn’t do something like this. They'd lock him up, question him, not...this.” 

Much to Klaus’s surprise, Diego doesn’t argue back. Instead, he goes to lean on the railing, frowning down at the message on the floor. “Oga Foroga,” he mutters. “Could be a name.”

Klaus gapes. “Come on -”

“I’ll look her up,” Luther interrupts, turning to look for the phone book.

This time, Klaus can’t help but laugh, but he immediately sobers up - _ha_ \- when both Diego and Luther glare at him. Even Elliott looks a little wounded, though it’s difficult to tell what with all the actual wounds on him.

“Wait,” he says, eyebrows raised. “You seriously think that’s a name?”

“You got any other suggestions, stoner boy?” Diego asks flippantly. The nickname stings more than Klaus wants to admit.

Still. “Okay, one, _ouch_. I’m perfectly sober, thank you very much. Well, except for the teensiest bit of alcohol, but we all know that doesn’t count.”

“Yes, it does,” Ben interrupts, but the others just roll their eyes so Klaus waves him off.

“And, two, yes actually, thanks for asking. You don’t happen to know anyone Swedish, do you?”

Diego swallows, eyes jumping to Elliott’s body. “Maybe,” he mutters. “What does that matter?”

_“Öga for öga_. It’s Swedish,” he explains. “Means an eye for an eye.”

“How would you know that?” Luther asks, looking more than a little skeptical. Klaus would be hurt, but he supposes it’s fair enough.

He shrugs. “Ghosts.”

Luther’s frown deepens and he looks about to ask more questions, but Klaus isn’t exactly eager to explain why he knows how to cry for help in at least twenty languages and swear vengeance in another twelve. Besides, as Ben is not-so-patiently glaring at him over, they’re here for a reason.

“Anyway!” he cuts in, clapping his hands. “Speaking of ghosts - you ready?”

“Ready for what?” Luther asks, but Klaus is looking at Ben. He hesitates, twisting his hands in his hoodie, then nods, a smile creeping onto his face. It’s kind of sweet, actually.

“Alright.” Klaus shakes his hands out then closes his eyes, feeling the now-familiar rush of power course through him. His siblings have gone deathly quiet, and when Klaus cracks his eyes open, they’re all staring at the spot next to him.

“Holy shit,” Diego breathes. “Ben?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just going to be a little two-shot, i was considering doing a s2 rewrite, but i do not have the time nor the energy, nor even the ideas lmao. let me know what you thought! you can find me on tumblr @morganaspendragonss


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben catches up with their siblings and some things are aired out. Five returns with a briefcase and news - they can go home.

Planning has never been one of Klaus’s strong suits. He’s usually more of a do first, maybe think later kind of guy, and it hasn’t served him poorly so far.

Well.

Not entirely poorly.

But, in this instance, Klaus is willing to admit that a bit of forethought might have been nice. Just a little, to prepare him for the onslaught of yelling that his siblings are currently directing his way now that they’ve gotten over their initial shock. He looks to Ben for some back-up, but he’s wearing an insufferably smug expression, lounging on the couch like he owns the place.

_ (like the owner of the place isn’t lying dead just a few feet away) _

Klaus glares at him; Ben just blows a sarcastic kiss. He’s tempted to drop him from visibility - just for a second - but he has the strangest feeling that would not go down too well. Might as well save himself the headache.

Although…

Klaus smirks and lets go of his power, cutting off Diego mid-rant. Not like he’d been listening anyway. 

“What the hell, Klaus?” Luther demands. “Bring him back!”

Klaus just raises a lazy eyebrow. “Why? All you’ve done for the past five minutes is yell at  _ me _ . Now, I’m flattered, truly, but shouldn’t we be focusing on the star of our little meeting, hm? Ben was so excited to see you all again, and  _ this  _ is how you treat him?”

“I was enjoying it,” Ben says, pouting, but Diego and Luther have the decency to look at least a little contrite, which  _ Klaus  _ immensely enjoys. So.

“Look, I’m sorry,” he continues. “I shouldn’t have lied, that was unfair of me -  _ I’m sorry _ . What more do you want from me?”

“Ben would be nice,” Diego mutters.

Klaus sighs dramatically, but fires up his powers again. Ben blinks back into existence next to him, still smirking, though his expression softens considerably when he turns to the others. Klaus waves a hand at him. 

“Go on,” he says. “Hug it out already.”

“Wait, you mean we can -” Diego starts, but he’s interrupted by Ben all but launching himself over. Their siblings all join in on the hug, even Vanya, who only really knows about Ben in the abstract. 

Klaus…doesn’t. He’d only be intruding, he reasons. Besides, Elliott is still standing off to the side, looking a little lost; he might as well make himself useful and go and talk to him while the others catch up. 

Klaus slips off the couch and heads over channelling a little power into Elliott. The poor guy just stares at him as Klaus slings an arm over his shoulders, forcing a bright smile.

“So,” Klaus says. “What’s up?”

* * *

Seeing Ben again is surreal. Hugging him is even more so, but Allison isn’t complaining. It’s been fifteen years since she last hugged Ben, so she just clings on tighter and prays that this won’t be the last time. 

Ben seems to be thinking the same thing, all too reluctant to let go when they begin to pull away. They all eventually get resettled in their seats, though no-one seems to know what to say.

It’s Vanya who breaks the silence, in the end. “I can’t believe I have another brother,” she offers, smiling hesitantly. 

Ben laughs a little, and even that makes Allison’s heart ache. It’s been so long… He looks different to how he did when he died, older somehow, but it’s still him. Still Ben.

“I guess this must be a little weird, huh,” he says, gesturing at himself, glowing blue and translucent. 

Vanya just shrugs. “I’m getting used to weird.”

“How are you?” Allison asks, leaning over to rest a hand on his knee.

Ben smiles ruefully at her. “I’ve been stuck with Klaus for almost seventeen years,” he says. “How do you think I am?”

This causes a round of laughter from them all - even Allison finds herself chuckling a little, though she can’t help but flick her gaze over to Klaus. She doesn’t miss the way he stiffens, clearly overhearing them, but it passes in a second, that easy smile overtaking his face again as he goes back to whichever ghost he’s talking to now.

Allison shifts uncomfortably, remembering how Klaus had acted last night, how even now he’s doing everything to maintain his distance from Ben. She wants so badly to forget all of that, to just enjoy this time she has with her brother, but, well. It wouldn’t be fair. And she should at least get Ben’s side of the story, too.

“I’ve missed you all,” Ben’s saying when she tunes back in. “Especially these past three years. Back home, I used to visit you all.” He frowns. “Well, I used to visit Diego and Vanya, and Luther before he went to the moon. Sorry, Allison.”

He throws Allison an apologetic look, but she’s more thrown by the fact that Ben used to  _ spy  _ on them. It’s kind of sweet, in a way, but also… Well, suffice it to say that she’s not entirely sorry she was in L.A.

“We’ve missed you too, bro,” Diego says gruffly, ducking his head. Allison rolls her eyes.

There’s a lull in the conversation, she so seizes the opportunity. “Hey, Ben?”

He hums and turns towards her.

“Can I…” She hesitates, then, steeling herself, “Do you mind if I ask you about last night?”

Ben tenses, and in her periphery, Allison notices Klaus creeping closer to them, very obviously listening in. 

“Last night?” Luther asks, confused. “What about last night?”

“When I took Klaus home,” she explains. “I… He told me some things. Apparently, the reason he had that - seizure, or whatever - was because Ben tried to possess him.”

“He said something about possession in the elevator,” Luther says uncertainly. 

Diego scoffs. “He was high, we all know it.”

“Didn’t he say he was sober?” Vanya interrupts.

“I  _ am  _ sober!” Klaus, this time, apparently giving up on any pretence of ignorance. 

Allison holds her hands up in what she hopes is a pacifying gesture. “Alright, alright,” she tries, but no-one listens to her. Of course they don’t; why should she expect anything different from people with the last name Hargreeves?

Just when it feels like an argument is breaking out, Ben pipes up. “It’s true,” he says quietly, but everyone hears him. “Klaus was telling the truth, and I did try to possess him last night.”

Silence, broken only by a quiet, “What?” from Luther. 

Ben grimaces. “I just… I wanted to talk to you all, but Klaus wouldn’t let me.” His expression hardens, and Allison is taken aback by the steel in his eyes. The Ben she had known as a child had never looked like that, always too gentle to stay mad at someone for long. 

“I did what I had to do,” he says.

From where he’s standing behind Allison, Klaus laughs hysterically. Allison turns to him and lays a hand on his arm. “Klaus -” she says softly, but he shakes her off.

“You hear that, Allison?” he says. “He  _ had  _ to do it. He  _ had  _ to do that to me.”

“It’s not like you gave him options, bro,” Diego says, probably in an attempt to pacify Klaus, but it backfires spectacularly.

“You wait.” Klaus points at Diego. “You wait until Ben decides to jump into  _ your  _ body without asking, see how you like it!”

“I’m not going to possess Diego -”

“That’s not the point, you ass!” Klaus has his hands in his hair, looking close to tearing it out. “Jesus Christ, Ben, do you want to know how it felt? I couldn’t breathe! It was worse than that time those psychos in the masks fucking waterboarded me! Seventeen years following me around - you’d think you would have learned  _ something  _ about consent, but  _ no, of course not _ .”

Klaus stops to take a breath, and Allison almost has to remind herself to breathe too. Vanya’s watching Klaus with wide eyes, and their brothers have all been stunned into silence. Klaus shifts uncomfortably, suddenly aware of all the eyes on him.

“Shit,” he mutters, breathing hard. “I… Look, I’m sorry for being an asshole and hiding Ben from you all. That was cruel of me, and I know I should have said something sooner. I didn’t mean to… Whatever, okay? I’m sorry - though, if you had all spent this long around him, I guarantee you you’d have done the same.”

Ben protests loudly at that, but Allison is just relieved to see Klaus smile, albeit only a tiny one.

“I kind of regret bringing that up now,” she remarks to Klaus.

He waves her off. “Nah, water under the bridge. Besides, it’s healthy to have a little family argument every now and then. Keeps things interesting!”

Allison hums disbelievingly. “Not sure that’s quite true.”

“Sure it is. C’mon, Ally, which one of us has a cult hanging off their every word?”

She laughs at that, shaking her head. “Fair enough,” she says. Then, more seriously. “But you and I are going to have a serious talk later.” She points to Ben. “And him.”

“Okay,  _ Mom _ .” Klaus rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. 

Things get easier after that. Ben tells stories of the last seventeen years - with more than a few indignant interjections from Klaus - and it kind of feels like they’re a real family for once. It’s nice.

Then, naturally, they’re interrupted by a flash of blue light and the tell-tale  _ thwip  _ of Five teleporting in. They all turn to look, and Five stops dead in his tracks as he sees them gathered around the coffee table. 

“You’re all here,” he says slowly, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “That’s…unexpected. Hey, Ben.”

Ben smiles. “Hi Five.”

Allison frowns, more than a little concerned by the fact that Five is currently covered in blood. “You don’t seem surprised,” she points out. “And what the hell happened?”

“Irrelevant.” Five breezes past them, tugging his tie over his head and going into the bathroom. “And I suspected about Ben. He was there when I first landed, and Klaus isn’t exactly subtle.”

“I can be plenty subtle,” Klaus protests. Five ignores him.

“You still haven’t told us about the blood,” Luther calls. Five ignores him, too.

Allison just sighs, leaning her head in her hands. A peaceful day, that’s all she wants. Just one day to talk to Ray and not have to worry about her siblings or some apocalypse. Is it really so much to ask?

They wait in silence for Five to emerge again. During that time, Ben begins to flicker, much to everyone’s alarm.

“Shit,” Klaus mutters, shaking his fists, but it’s no use; Ben disappears.

“Where’d he go?” Luther demands.

Klaus slumps, coming round to flop on the sofa next to Allison. “He’s still here,” he says. “Just, I can’t keep him visible anymore. Pinky swear I’ll relay any message; the Séance is at your service.”

Allison rolls her eyes good-naturedly, but is stopped from replying by Five emerging from the bathroom, mostly blood free.

“So, good news, I’ve found a way to get us home,” he says, nodding firmly. “I struck a deal to send us back into our own timeline. I’ve fulfilled my half, so -” He holds up a heavy-looking briefcase.

“What about doomsday?” Diego asks.

“Won’t happen, nor will the 2019 apocalypse.”

Allison breathes out shakily. “So you’re saying I could see Claire again? Tonight?”

Five nods. Allison closes her eyes, picturing Claire’s face, imagining seeing her again for the first time in so long. In all honesty, she’d never thought she might get to see her daughter again, and Allison… Well, she hadn’t made her peace with it, not exactly, but she’d been trying to. 

“What’s the bad news?”

All eyes turn to Vanya. She shifts uncomfortably a little, but draws herself up and stares Five dead in the eyes.

“You said that was the good news,” she says. “I don’t have my memories, but isn’t there usually a catch in this family?”

Luther hums in agreement and Diego tilts his head, nodding. “She’s got a point,” he says.

“Well, ordinarily, the bad news would be that there’s a time limit,” Five replies. “But, seeing as we’re all here, that’s now a non-issue. Let’s go.”

“Woah, woah, woah, hold your horses there, Fivey.” Klaus sits up and holds his hands up towards Five, his elbow coming dangerously close to Allison’s face. “Look, I know _you_ only popped in a week ago, but Ben and I have been here three years. Allison -”

“Two,” Allison supplies.

“Just over a year.” Luther.

“Few months,” Diego mutters, at which Vanya nods.

Five frowns, nonplussed. “What’s your point?”

Klaus sighs, throwing his hands up dramatically. “ _ My point is,  _ we’ve got bridges! And we don’t exactly want to go burning them, you know?”

Five opens his mouth to argue, but Klaus beats him to it, frowning pensively. “Mind you, Diego and Luther don’t have any friends, and to be honest I could take ‘em or leave ‘em with my cult - not now, Ben - but Allison has a husband! And we can hardly expect Vanya to leave her  _ friend  _ on the farm behind now, can we?”

Klaus wiggles his eyebrows at Vanya, who shakes her head but grins back at him. It’s still strange to see Vanya like this, so happy and carefree. Allison can’t remember the last time her sister had been living without a constant cloud for a companion.

Five hisses through his teeth, looking very close to just murdering them all. “And what would you suggest?”

“I have to say goodbye.”

“They’re coming with me.”

Allison and Vanya speak at the same time, Five looking between them in exasperation.

“Vanya, they can’t come,” he says slowly.

“I can’t leave them!” she protests. “Harlan - there’s a name in the future for what he has. And Sissy shouldn’t have to live a lie. It’s just a mom and her kid; they’re insignificant, Five.”

“ _ No-one  _ is insignificant. We can’t risk it, I’m sorry.”

Vanya gears up to argue back, and Allison can just see this devolving into something so much worse. She gets up and puts an arm around Vanya, staring Five down.

“Let us say goodbye, Five,” she says, as firm and gentle as she can. 

Five’s hands ball into fists but, clearly deciding not to waste anymore time, snaps, “Fine! Make it quick. We leave in” -he checks his watch- “seventy-seven minutes. Meet back in the arrival alley.” 

Allison nods swiftly, then sends what she hopes is a reassuring smile to Vanya. She doesn’t return it.

“Alright, mis hermanas,” Klaus says, jumping up and clapping his hands. “No time to lose, let’s go!”

“We can just take your truck, if you want to stay here,” Allison offers, but he waves her away.

“No, no, I wouldn’t dream of it. Besides, as Ben is quite rudely reminding me,  _ I  _ might not care about my cult, but  _ he  _ has some unfinished business there.” He sighs. “And, I suppose, I ought to tell them that I’m leaving them. Ugh. That’ll be fun.”

Allison snorts as they begin to head out of the shop. “Let us know how  _ that _ goes.”

Klaus grins. “I’ll just pull out some S Club 7, you know -” he adopts a serious tone “- _ Fly away, swim the ocean blue, drive that open road, leave the past behind you.” _

Allison bursts out laughing, and Vanya giggles. “Remind me again how you got thousands of followers?”

“I like to think it’s my innate talents for charm and compassion.”

They’ve just made it to the door when Five appears in front of them in a flash of blue, making all three of them jump.

“You’ve been here for three years?” he asks Klaus.

Klaus frowns. “Yeah? Got beamed down in February 1960, why?”

Five sucks in a sharp breath. “Shit.”

“It’s all good, though,” Klaus says. “We had a great time, didn’t we, Ben?”

Allison - obviously - doesn’t hear what Ben says, but judging by the scowl on Klaus’s face, it wasn’t complementary. Five purses his lips.

“Just - be there,” he manages, before jumping away again. 

  
  


Allison raises her eyebrows, bemused. “What was  _ that  _ about?”

“Emotional constipation, probably,” Klaus quips. Then, “Well, time’s a-wasting! Onwards!”

Allison shares an exasperated look with Vanya before following Klaus out. A dread settles in her chest as he starts the truck, and she almost finds herself wishing this had never happened. All of it, of course, but especially not  _ this _ . She wants to see Claire so badly, but she can’t imagine leaving Ray behind. She doesn’t know if she can. Not now, on top of everything else.

Allison is tired of losing people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is. longer than i intended. though it is like 85% dialogue so that makes it look longer ig. hope you guys enjoyed! in my head, everything happens pretty much as in canon from here, except without the gross possession because i say so.
> 
> let me know what you thought, and as always you can find me on tumblr @morganaspendragonss!


End file.
